Fuller People
by Star Spangled Girl
Summary: Traduction. Slash Steve/Tony. 'Ça n'avait peut-être pas été sa meilleure idée d'engager un chef renommé comme cuisinier personnel.' Se faire surprendre à moitié nu dans les vestiaires, en revanche, ça avait du bon.


Titre : Fuller People

Auteur : Manic-intent (lj)

Pairing : Steve/Tony

Nombre de mots : 2000 environ.

Univers : Films.

* * *

Traductrice : Star Spangled Girl (Euphy)

Beta-reader : Angel-06

* * *

! CECI EST UNE TRADUCTION D'UNE FICTION DE MANIC-INTENT QUE VOUS POUVEZ TROUVER SUR LIVE JOURNAL !

* * *

**.**

**Fuller People**

**.**

Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, Ferran Adrià n'avait pas quitté son emploi pour monter sa propre Ecole de Cuisine, ni pour l'enseigner et encore moins pour s'occuper d'un vignoble.

Tony s'observa dans le miroir de sa salle de bains et grimaça immédiatement. Ca n'avait peut-être pas été sa meilleure idée d'engager le chef comme cuisiner personnel (bien qu'il offre aussi ses services aux Avengers ainsi qu'à certains employés de Stark Industries). Ca avait eu un effet carrément _dévastateur_ sur sa ligne en tout cas. Alors qu'il penchait vers la maigreur quelques mois plus tôt, il avait maintenant quelques … formes.

Enfin, s'il voulait rester honnête, il devait avouer qu'il avait beaucoup de formes. Il avait l'impression d'être gros. Gras. Grassouillet. Le réacteur A.R.K. semblait briller d'une lueur réprobatrice, confortablement installé dans son torse comme dans un nid douillet.

Tony rentra le ventre, et abandonna à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Il se demandait comment les femmes faisaient pour rester minces. Et il était à peu près sûr qu'il aurait du mal à expliquer à Pepper pourquoi elle devait lui acheter une ceinture amincissante, qui de plus ne serait pas facile à porter. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même et Captain America.

Un an plus tôt, il avait invité les Avengers à dîner à El Bulli. Officiellement, c'était pour fêter la réussite d'une mission pendant laquelle ils avaient laminé des extraterrestres venus d'une autre dimension, mais en réalité, Tony était curieux de voir comment réagirait Thor ou Cage (entre autres) si on leur servait de la cuisine moléculaire complètement déstructurée. Cage ne l'avait pas déçu, observant chaque plat avec suspicion puis surprise, mais Thor n'avait pas paru particulièrement choqué. Apparemment, on servait des mets autrement plus étranges sur Asgard.

Tony ne remarqua pas le manège de Captain America avant un moment, fasciné qu'il était par le récit de Thor qui leur décrivait la nourriture des dieux et qui finit par discuter dragon et foie gras avec Adrià lui-même lorsqu'il sortit des cuisines. Il avait cette expression, celle qu'il prenait seulement lors de séances photos : un air d'extase, tandis qu'il dégustait une olive déstructurée. Tony enregistra l'information sous 'A Revoir Plus Tard et En Privé' avec une dévotion qu'il n'utilisait normalement que pour des trouvailles de technologie alien.

Il parvint cependant à se contrôler pendant un mois avant d'envoyer une proposition d'embauche particulièrement alléchante à Adrià. Au cas où ça ne suffirait pas, Thor avait aussi proposé de lui ramener de Niflheim et d'ailleurs, du foie de dragon et d'autres mets dont le nom terrifia Tony, et qu'il s'empressa d'effacer de sa mémoire.

Et voilà comment la cuisine d'Adrià et ses apparitions de plus en plus fréquentes aux différents repas l'avait amené à ça … Il soupira et résista à l'envie de se frapper la tête contre le miroir. Il n'avait rien remarqué en enfilant son armure la veille. Ca aurait pu être rassurant, s'il ne savait pas que JARVIS était capable de faire de micro-ajustements sans lui en parler, rien que pour ne pas le froisser. Il avait remarqué en revanche que ses vêtements taillés sur mesure étaient plus serrés, bien qu'il n'ait pas voulu y penser ou qu'il n'en ait pas parlé à Pepper.

Se résolvant à rentrer chez lui pour interroger JARVIS et, que Dieu lui vienne en aide, peut-être oser grimper sur une balance, Tony sursauta en entendant un hoquet de stupeur à sa droite. Il se retourna et, par réflexe, resserra un peu la serviette nouée autour de sa taille.

L'expression étrangement fascinée de Rogers se changea brutalement en gêne rougissante, et il serra ses affaires de toilette – serviette, vêtements et produits quelconques - contre son torse, comme s'il s'agissait de son bouclier.

« Je, euh, pensais qu'il n'y avait personne. Y'avait pas de bruit et la porte n'était pas fermée, et j'ai frappé- »

Pourquoi ce bon Captain n'avait pas-il pas _au moins_ enlevé son t-shirt avant d'entrer dans les vestiaires de leur salle de gym ? Ou, pourquoi pas son pantalon ? Dieu devait le détester en ce moment, pensa Tony, alors qu'il contemplait le tissu blanc collant au torse mouillé de sueur, qui épousait parfaitement chaque courbe et chaque muscle. Il se ravisa, et remercia Dieu. Tony _adorait_ Dieu. Il ferait un don à une église plus tard, un très gros don. Surtout si Rogers décidait d'enlever son t-shirt en présence d'un équipier, comme tout bon soldat à l'aise avec ses camarades se devait de faire. Ou son pantalon. Tony n'était pas difficile.

Il se racla la gorge et fouetta son cerveau jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide enfin à repartir.

« Hey. » Mais, quelle _putain_ de cervelle inutile. « Vas-y, j'allais m'habiller. »

Voilà qui était mieux. Un bon travail de groupe de la part de sa bouche et de ses neurones. Si seulement ses mains voulaient bien lui obéir et faire mine d'attraper ses vêtements maintenant, avant que Mini-Tony ne fasse une apparition, montrant à quel point le t-shirt de Rogers pouvait être transparent. Il allait regretter de ne pas porter d'œillères pendant qu'il se changeait.

« Okay. » Rogers ne bougea pas pour autant, comme gelé sur place, et Tony soupira intérieurement.

Il avait été dans l'armée, non ? Il avait pourtant l'habitude des douches communes, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, c'était peut-être le réacteur A.R.K. qui lui faisait cet effet. Rogers ne l'avait encore jamais vu, et il était clairement en train de le fixer. Mais même pour un vétéran, les cicatrices n'étaient sûrement pas belles à voir.

« Je, mh, tu es, euh » bafouilla Rogers, et Tony baissa les yeux vers le réacteur. C'était si horrible que _ça_ ? Les quelques filles avec qui il avait couché après l'Afghanistan ne s'en étaient pas plaintes.

Bon, il aurait certainement pu être vert, avoir plusieurs bras ou posséder cinq paires d'yeux qu'elles n'auraient rien dit non plus. Non pas qu'il avait quelque chose contre les créatures colorées, pleines de membres et hyper sensorielles, surtout si elles étaient de sexe féminin et plutôt attirantes.

« Avant que tu poses la question, ça ne me fait pas mal. » Où avait-il jeté son t-shirt ?

Rogers lui offrit un regard perplexe. « Quoi ? »

« Le réacteur, répliqua sèchement Tony, le truc que tu fixes depuis une heure ? »

« Ah ! Ah mais non, non, c'est pas ça. » Rogers sembla récupérer quelques capacités mentales et en profita pour fermer la porte derrière lui, et tourner la clef, par réflexe sûrement.

« Mes cicatrices ne peuvent pas être plus horribles que ce que tu as pu voir au front, Cap. »

« Non, répondit-t-il, j'allais dire que, euh, tu avais pris du- »

Tony ferma les yeux et se frotta brièvement la tempe. Son humiliation était donc totale. Il put s'entendre dire d'une voix emplie d'amertume : « Eh bien _merci_ de me le confirmer, Captain Rogers. »

« Tu es en colère ? » demanda-t-il, comme si c'était surprenant.

« Non, je ne suis pas encore assez vaniteux pour m'énerver pour si peu. » répliqua-t-il, durement.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça t'énerverait ? Ca te va bien. » déclara Rogers d'une voix un peu rauque, comme s'il avait envie de se racler la gorge.

« Tiens, ça te donne envie de vomir, de mentir ? » Fascinant, vraiment, malgré le sujet abordé. « Ca vient du sérum ? »

Rogers fronça les sourcils. « Je ne … tu ne me crois pas, dit-il, puis lorsque Tony grogna une litanie de mots en italien, il ajouta, et j'ai compris tout ce que tu viens de dire, au fait. »

« Super. »

« Ecoute, je- »

Tony pouvait compter sur une main le nombre de fois où il avait vu Rogers s'emporter, mais c'était certainement la plus rapide de toutes. Il recula précipitamment contre le lavabo, levant les poings sans même s'en rendre compte en le voyant avancer vers lui, rougissant. Et puis Tony émit un cri étouffé de surprise lorsque _Captain America_ l'embrassa. A pleine bouche.

Il n'embrassait pas très bien, pensa-t-il, bien que l'enthousiasme qu'il y mettait y soit sûrement pour quelque chose. Il finit par prendre le contrôle lorsque Rogers s'écarta un peu pour reprendre sa respiration, et Cap se pressa contre sa cuisse en gémissant.

Il était _dur_. Ce n'était donc pas une blague. Tony essaya d'enregistrer l'information, alors même que ses mains allaient serrer les larges épaules de Rogers et qu'il suçait avidement sa langue.

De grandes mains calleuses glissèrent dans son dos, sur ses hanches, et allèrent gentiment tâter … la chair qui était de trop autour de sa taille, avant de tomber sur ses fesses. Tony s'inquiéta une seconde en pensant qu'elles devaient être plus grosses que d'habitude, mais Rogers ne fit que gémir et les presser encore plus fort l'un contre l'autre. Et Tony cessa de réfléchir complètement.

Heureusement, bien qu'il soit en mode automatique, il réussit quand même à baisser le pantalon de Rogers et à s'emparer de son sexe. Alors qu'il affermissait sa poigne dessus en haletant, il se fit néanmoins la réflexion que ça allait être un peu trop imposant pour lui.

Rogers laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur, et ses gestes se firent fébriles lorsqu'il souleva Tony pour le poser sur le lavabo (il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'avoir choisi un comptoir en teck).

« On a pas de- »

Il y avait des chances pour que le monde s'autodétruise si jamais Captain America, parangon de chasteté, prononçait le mot 'lubrifiant' ou 'préservatif', si bien que Tony accomplit son devoir en montrant l'armoire à pharmacie commune qui était cachée derrière le miroir.

* * *

C'était génial d'avoir un partenaire aussi endurant, enfin au moins durant les deux premières heures. Mais certains objets ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes (le comptoir, une des douches et un banc, entre autres). Rogers était collé contre lui, sur le lit de fortune qu'ils avaient confectionné à l'aide de serviettes, embrassant les suçons qu'il lui avait fait sur les épaules et caressant son ventre d'une façon langoureuse qui laissait penser qu'il était bientôt prêt à passer au round suivant. Tony avait cessé de les compter depuis un moment. C'était vraiment _génial_.

« Juste pour savoir, croassa Tony, t'as été contaminé par un aphrodisiaque extraterrestre récemment ? »

Rogers, enfin, il pouvait bien l'appeler Steve dans sa tête maintenant, se figea.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est juste que c'est un peu soudain tout ça, pour un mec qui ne me regardait même pas, non ? Non pas que je m'en plaigne, bien sûr. »

« Je te regardais. Mais je pensais que tu n'étais pas intéressé. » dit doucement Steve.

« _Sérieusement_ ? »

Il put voir le bout de ses oreilles se colorer, tandis qu'il rougissait. « Oui, enfin, tu avais toujours toutes ces _femmes_ avec toi. »

Et merde. Bah, la meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque. « Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ? »

« On aurait dit que tu te détestais, que tu te trouvais moche, et sa main se remit à caresser, presque possessive. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça. »

Et … oui, Mini-Steve était bien en train de se réveiller contre sa hanche.

« C'est ton explication ? »

« Je, euh, murmura-t-il, et réussit à rougir encore plus. Promets-moi que tu ne riras pas. »

« Rire de quoi ? »

« Tony ... »

« J'essaierai. »

« J'ai une sorte de … penchant pour les gens qui ont des formes. » lui confia Steve, et il fallut une minute à Tony pour comprendre sa phrase et se rendre compte que c'était un euphémisme.

« _Sérieusement_ ? »

« Tu as dit que tu ne rirais pas ! »

« Je ne ris pas, dit-il, après avoir inspiré un grand coup, mais au fait, tu sais qu'au Japon ils ont ce sport, qui s'appelle le s- »

« Tony, grogna Steve, bien qu'il évita soigneusement son regard. Ce n'est pas …oh, et puis crotte. » murmura-t-il. Tony n'eut pas le temps de le charrier sur son vocabulaire cependant, car il l'embrassa et se plaça au dessus de lui. « Il n'y a pas que ça. Il y a _toi_. » conclut-il, ce qui coupa efficacement le souffle de son partenaire.

« Attends une seconde, déclara Tony, en essayant de rester calme, y'a une raison particulière à ça ? »

Il regarda rapidement ailleurs avant de répondre : « Euh, non. »

Steve devait être le pire menteur au monde. Un sourire au coin des lèvres, Tony se redressa sur ses coudes pour lui voler un baiser, et il put sentir Mini-Steve, bien réveillé cette fois-ci, se presser contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Il découvrirait le secret du Captain plus tard.

Après s'être assuré que le contrat d'Adrià était bien _à vie._

* * *

Celui-là était un peu spécial, mais je le trouve mignon malgré tout.

Un des lecteurs a fait remarqué à l'auteur que, dans les années 40, les femmes ne cherchaient pas à tout prix la minceur, comme maintenant. Si bien qu'il ne parait pas étonnant que Steve puisse préférer "les gens qui ont des formes" aux gens qui passent leur temps dans les salles de muscu à perdre des kilos ;)

Bref, merci d'avoir lu, et à bientôt !

_-Star Spangled Girl._


End file.
